The present invention generally relates to a water floating support device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a water floating device designed to support the user's head or neck for recreational or exercise purposes.
In recent years, water exercises have increased in popularity because the buoyancy of water takes the weight off the spine and legs while still allowing vigorous exercise. A variety of flotation devices are known in the art to allow a person to float while relaxing or practicing water exercises. Unfortunately, current flotation devices do not provide support for the swimmer's head or neck when swimming or practicing water exercises.
As can be seen, there is a need for a water floating device that provides support for the swimmer's head or neck when swimming or practicing water exercises.